kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Vile's Youkai
The Youkai of Master Vile are uncommon enemy types fought in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as minibosses in the Olden Asia campaign, then reappearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as henchmen to Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd in the Angel Grove campaign. The Youkai are a horde of powerful Echthroi and rogue Fairies who sided with Master Vile's Cult of Destruction to spread their chaos across the Lands of Legend. They were defeated by the Keyblade Unions and sealed away in the depths of Tartarus with the power of the Christ-Blade. Eons later, after Vile resurfaced in the M-51 Galaxy plotting his vengeance, he began calling upon the dark powers of the universe to open the Seal to Tartarus and allow the spirits of his followers to escape, evolving thanks to the experiments of Finster into new, more deadlier forms. Story Mythological Origins When the Age of Chaos fell and the Old Ones driven back by the emergence of the combined alliance of the New Gods and the Fair Folk, the Lands of Legend were forged from that chaos to establish a true sense of order and make sense of the chaos. New worlds were created by each Pantheon God-King as per the creation myths, but they were all connected by the same sky in a one true world. And to fill out the inhabitant quotient of those worlds, the Gods made new species to evolve from the old ones, and many of these newly created mystical beings became part of the Fair Folk. From the isles of Japan came forth the numerous Kami, nature spirits of the land, water, and sky who were responsible for establishing order in life, and the Fae-Oni who opposed them by causing chaos in all manner of random sorts. Meanwhile, some of the Old Ones managed to escape the New Gods' notice to hide away in the desolate island of R'lyeh to plot anew. There, they began to regather in strength by upgrading their already chaotic powers to new levels never seen before, and started creating all new types of Echthroi, their trademarked negative emotion energy minions, to serve as the antagonist forces for many new mythological tales being told across the Lands of Legend. The island country of Nippon, in particular, received a multitude of Echthroi created from either the negative emotions of the Japanese villagers who died as a result of the machinations of the evil Kami or Oni in league with the Old Ones, or from the overall negative chaos energy found lurking in the deep forests to be cultivated and used to possess household items to create all new types of monsters. They were known as the Youkai, and there were plenty of them to go around as far as myths were concerned. The Keyblade Wars Return of the Keyblade Members Gallery Professor Longnose.jpg|Professor Longnose - a Tengu Faerie MMAR Hydro Hog.jpg|Hydro Hog - an Umibozu Fin-Folk Barbaric Brothers.jpg|Erik and Merrick Barbaric - a pair of Oni brothers Garbage Mouth in Chamber.jpg|Garbage Mouth - an Azukiarai Oni 7 Replica Parrot Top.jpg|Parrot Top - a Kappa Fin-Folk 2 White Cat Monster.jpg|Freaky Feline - a Bakeneko Oni NSK-Rokurokubi.jpg|Cruella DeSquid - a Rokurokubi Faerie Babyboom.jpg|Babyboom - a Konaki-jiji Youkai 2 Smudgey Swirl Demon.jpg|Smudgey Swirl - a Shiro-uneri Youkai Arachnofiend.jpg|Arachnofiend - a Tsuchigumo Oni MMPR Brick Bully.jpg|Brick Bully - a Nurikabe Youkai SeeMonster PowerRangers.jpg|See Monster - a Mokumokuren Youkai 6 Marvo.jpg|Marvo the Meanie - an Amanojaku Oni NSK-Hitotsume Kozou Older Brother.jpg|One-Eyed 'Mon - a Hitotsume Monk Oni Ravenator.jpg|Ravenator - a Gakitsuki Youkai Slotsky.jpg|Slotsky - an Android replica of Kanedama 1 Steamy Meanie.jpg|Steamy Meanie - an Android housing an Enraenra Youkai Witchblade.jpg|Witchblade - an Amikiri Oni Yetiki.jpg|Yetiki - a Keukegen Oni Cauliflower Head.jpg|Mudflower - a Dorotabou Youkai Sinister Simian.jpg|Sarugami the Sinister Simian - a rogue monkey Oni Kaku03.jpg|Crabby Cabbie - an Oboroguruma Youkai Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Demons Category:The Fair Folk Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Enemy Types Category:Monsters Category:Legendary Beasts Category:Echthroi Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Space Alien Army of Lord Zedd Category:The United Alliance of Conquest Category:Henchmen